OMG Ichi and Bya are PREGGERS?
by ZabimaruXZangetsu
Summary: A little mix of our world renXbyaXme! and ichiXgrimmXcadie give it a try u might like how we wish we could be in bleach lol YAOI HET maybe a little ooc R&R PLZ! mainly a grimmXichi story :D MPreg!bya MPregichi
1. The new Espada

Aizen called all the espada into his room to discuss some important matters involving the first espada Stark. " I know you are all wondering why I have called you here and why Stark is not here," Aizen said in his calm voice.

Aizen then nodded and Gin brought a in a girl with dark blue hair with orange highlights. Her bangs covered her right eye. She was dressed in a white bra with gouchous. Her mask came from her chin to the middle of her cheeks. There were two huge canines nearly tougching her cheeks and there were smaller teeth all along it.

She walked to the middle of the room then turned to Aizen and bowed. She then turned to the espada and bowed. " Why don't you introduce yourself,"  
Aizen comanded. " Hello, I am Cadie Lunatone," The girl said with clenched teeth.

" Now tell us why you are here," He said. " I am here because I killed Stark and now I am the first espada," Cadie moved her bangs to reveal a gothic number one on the far right side of her forehead.

All the espada were shocked. All of them knew he was lazy, but strong and none of them thought Stark would be defeated. " Very good Cadie, you will fit in perfectly here. You all may go and, be nice to her," Aizen said.

They all walked out of the room. Cadie stormed off to her room not bothering to close it; she knew all the others would come to meet the one who killed Stark.

The first espada to visit her was Hanibel and she came after five minutes. " Hello I am Hanibel the third espada. So are you new here? I have never seen you before," She asked.

" Hey I am Cadie. Yes I am new here, but I will not go more in depth because I don't want to explain it nine times so if you will go get the other espada and bring them in here. Then I will explain," Cadie said with a smile on her face.

Hanibel nodded and left. In three minutes Baragon, Ulquiorra, Noitora, Zomaire, Szayel, Aaroniroe, and Yami where in Cadie's room. Hanibel came in and said," I can't find Grimmjow." Cadie nodded then left, to find Grimmjow.

Cadie found Grimmjow using small hollows for target practice. " Hey Grimmjow come with me," Cadie said in his ear. " No way bitch," Grimmjow growled. Cadie grabbed Grimmjow's hair and started pulling him to her room. " Hey that fuckin hurts!" he yelled.

" You would not come and you called me a bitch! I don't take shit off of weak bastards like you," Cadie said changing her grip to the back of his jacket.

As soon as they got to Cadie's room she threw Grimmjow onto Ulquiorra and said," I am going to tell you all how I got here and I do not want any interuptions." "Okay I used to be fukutaichou of the thirteenth squad in Soul Society. I became a vizard. Aizen captured me then turned me into an Arancarr, but I was not going to take orders from anyone except Aizen, Gin, or Tosen so I killed Stark," Cadie said with a smirk on her face.

Everyone was confused and Grimmjow was the one to yell," And how long did all of this take?" " Three hours," Cadie said smirking. " At first I could not believe that dude was the first espada. He was so weak even in his release form," Cadie said sitting down on the bed.

" Oh and don't get on my bad side," She said like it just randomly poped into her head. " So does anyone wanna spar?" Cadie asked. When no one said anything Cadie growled and said," Please I am so bored. I'll go easy promise."

Grimmjow and Noitora said," Okay," at the same time. " Yay," Cadie said jumping off the bed, grabbing one of their arms, and ran out of the room. Once they were out of Los Noches Cadie stopped pulling them and said," It will be two on one. You two can release your zanpaktos, but I can't...start."

~~~~~~~~IN SOUL SOCIETY~~~~~~~

Ukitake ran into the first squad headquarters and yelled," I am sorry for interupting Yamamoto-taichou, but my fukutaichou has been taken by Aizen."

" How could you let that happen Ukitake?" Yamamoto asked. " I am sorry and I feel terrible about it," Ukitake said bowing. " Well you should probably tell all the other captains," Yamamoto then sent a hellbutterfly to all the captains.

Soon all the captains were in the room and Yamammoto said," Ukitake tell us what happened." "Right, my fukutaichou Cadie Lunatone was captured.  
She was going to be the captain of the ninth division. Byakuya please do not tell Renji or Candice, I will. I also request to go to the living world to tell Ichigo," Ukitake said.

" I give you permission to go to the real world, but Byakuya Abarai-fukutaichou, and third seat Candice will accompany you," Yamamoto said dismissing the captains. Ukitake and Byakuya flash stepped to the sixth division.

When they got there they saw a girl with waist long deep purple hair and a creasant moon shaped scar over her right eye. She had tattoos all over her arms and back resembling Renji's and on the arm left what look like cherry blossom petals. Her shinigami uniform had been altered from the original to a what looked like a halter top and the hakamas cut off at the knees to reveal even more tattoos down her legs. She had pretty large breasts that the halter did nuthing to conceal and a fairly slim waist giving her an elegant hour glass shaped figure.

Renji walked in and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. " Ukitake-taichou, I can't feel Cadie's spirtual pressure, is she alright?" Candice asked worried about her sister.

" She...was taken by Aizen," Ukitake said with all happiness gone. Candice looked at her captain with horror written on her face. When he nodded she turned and burried her face in Renji's chest. Renji held her to him and rubbed her back comfortingly. " We will go to the real world to tell Kurosaki,"Byakuya said walking over to Candice and Renji and smoothed her purple hair back. She looked up and asked," Is there any hope?" Byakuya looked at his two sad lovers and said," No."

~~~~~~~~~IN HUECO MUNDO~~~~~~~

Cadie used soindo and her hand was around Noitora's throat. She pinned him to a rock and asked," Why can't you stand girls being stronger than you?"  
" You bitch!" Noitora yelled. Grimmjow just stood there with a smirk on his face. He wanted her to kill Noitora, he could move up in the ranks.

Cadie dug her nails into Niotora's neck so he was bleeding. She then threw Noitora at Grimmjow's feet. She licked the blood off of her fingers and said," You're really mean, so your blood tastes bad." Cadie ran at Grimmjow, but stopped two feet away. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth. She started to suck on his index finger. She bit it and teh taste of his blood filled her mouth.

" You seemed like a bastard when I met you, but your blood is one of the sweetest things I have ever tasted," Cadie said. Cadie started to walk off, but Grimmjow grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Grimmjow licked at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. They started their dance, but Cadie pulled away. Noitora was about to kill them, and Cadie kicked him in the face. She then thrust her hand through his heart. Blood splattered everywhere and Cadie threw the body out in the desert where it desolved.

She walked up to Grimmjow and said," We need to go tell Aizen," and they used soindo to get to Aizen's throne room. When they got into the room Cadie bowed and said," Sorry to disturb you Aizen-sama, but Grimmjow killed Noitora. We need to know if he can take Noitora's place."

Aizen nodded, " Very well, but I need you to go get someone for me ." "Who?" Cadie asked. " I need you to get Ichigo Kurosaki."

~~~~~~~~IN SOUL SOCIETY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" The gate is ready," Kira said to Ukitake. " Thank you," Ukitake said with a fake smile. THe four shanigami walked through the gates and stepped out into the real world. They were inside the Urahara Shoten. " Well this is a surprise," Kisuke said. " Hey Kisuke," Candice said lacking her usual cheerful ness. " Hello Candice, where is Cadie?" Kisuke asked. " We will explain when everyone is here," Ukitake said.

" They are down stairs," Kisuke said. They all walked down stairs and saw Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, and Orohime. Ichigo got up and walked over to them.  
He gave Renji and Candice a hug and faltered at the great sadness emitting from Candice he then turned and said," Hello," to Ukitake and Byakuya. Ichigo was expecting Cadie to be behind Ukitake and when she was not there he asked," Where is Cadie?"

" She was taken by Aizen," Ukitake said. Everyone gasped and tears welled up behind Ichigo's eyes. " What the hell are you talking about? She could not have been taken," Ichigo said. " Ichi it is true," Renji said. Ichigo could not believe Cadie had been taken by Aizen. HIS Cadie. " I am going to go get her!"

~~~~~~~IN HUECO MUNDO~~~~~~~~~~

" Yes Aizen-sama, I will bring you Ichigo," Cadie said. She opened a portal to the living world and left. Cadie stepped out in front of teh Urahara Shoten and walked in. She did not see anyone so she walked down to the underground training room.

Cadie saw nine very familiar people. She saw Ukitake and asked," Taichou why war you not in bed?" Everyone was so confused. This Arancar just called Ukitake taichou. This could not be Cadie, it just couldn't. The girl walked up to Candice and said," Calm down Candice I am alright. Renji what's with that look on you face?"

Renji was dumbfounded. " Cadie is that you?" Renji asked. Cadie nodded and said," Yeah Aizen turned me into an Arancar. I then defeated the first espada so I took his place."

She then gave them a hug, being carful to not hurt them with her unhuman strength. Byakuya nodded and Cadie pulled him into her arms. He let her hug him and gently rubbed her back. She let go and moved to Ichigo. They stood just looking into each others eyes. " Hey Ichi, how ya been?" She asked a little nervous.

" Good except for when they told me that you had been captured and that scared the living shit outta me," Ichigo said. Cadie smiled and hugged Ichigo.  
They seperated and Cadie nodded to Chad, Uryuu, and Orohime. " Well Ichigo you have to come with me to Hueco Mundo," Cadie said.

" What?! Why?" IChigo asked. " Aizen told me to come and get you. Don't worry I won't let anyone do anything to you," Cadie said. " Okay," Ichigo said taking Cadie's hand. She opened a portal to Hueco Mundo. They stepped into it and stepped into Los Noches.

They walked to Aizen's throne room getting wierd stars the whole way by any Arancar that passed. They got to the throne room and walked in. " Aizen-sama I brought Ichigo as you asked," Cadie said bowing. " You will Put these on him and he will wear this," Aizen said tossing Cadie a box.

" You are responsible for him, Cadie," Aizen said. Cadie bowed and left with Ichigo following. They walked to Cadie's room and Cadie said," I am not going to put those strupid restraints on you."

" Won't you get in trouble?" Ichigo asked. " Ichi I beat Stark while he was in his released form and I wasn't, I'll be okay," Cadie said throwing Ichigo his new clothes. Ichigo quickly undressed and put on the pure white Arancar outfit. There was a knock at Cadie's door and she opened it to reveal Grimmjow.

" I feel Kurosaki's spiritual pressure coming from in here," Grimmjow said looking over Cadie's head. When he saw Ichigo, Grimmjow pushed past Cadie. Grimmjow was moving towards Ichigo like a panther would to it's prey. Right before Grimmjow got to Ichigo he was spun around by Cadie.

" Don't forget who gave you your rank," Cadie said. Ichigo saw a big gothic five on Grimmjow's lower back and gasped. Grimmjow turned around and asked," What's wrong shanigami? Shocked that I am now the fifth espada?"

" Yeah, how did that happen?" Ichigo asked. " When me and Cadie where kissing Noi-" Grimmjow was cut off by Ichigo yelling," WHAT??!!" " You and Cadie were kissing?" Ichigo asked his voice barley audiable. " Yeah, why?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo ignored Grimmjow and turned to Cadie. " Why? Why did you kiss him?" " He kissed me. I will admit I did not pull away, and I am sorry. But I am bound to both of you," Cadie said.

" What?" Ichigo and Grimmjow asked. " It is just like Candice, Renji, and Byakuya. Candice got bound to both Renji and Byakuya. Since they were both bound to the same person, Byakuya and Tenji were bound together and now the three are happy," Cadie explained.

The look on Grimmjow's and Ichigo's face was totally lost so Cadie continued," Hokkyokuguma and Zangestu got bound together and Hokkyokuguma and Pantera got bound together. Now Zangestu and Pantera are now bound because they are both bound to Hokkyokuguma. You two are going to stay bound together until one of you dies and when that happens it will be hell on teh other two that are left. If both die the third person dies at the same time. Now I know you two are bi so don't give me that shit. I don't care if you two have sex. We can all read each others mind so don't try to hide anything. Also our inner worlds are mushed together and all theree of our zanpaktos are in there. Grimmjow, you don't pay much attention to Pantera so he is in my part of the inner world."

~~~~~~~~~IN THE LIVING WORLD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Candice, Renji, and Byakuya are now staying in Candice's and Cadie's house when they are sent to the living world. " So Cadie is now the first espada?" Renji asked making sure he go the story right. " Yeah and she took Ichigo with her to Hueco Mundo,but I'm not really worried about her she can handle herself" Candice said. Candice and Renji were sitting in the kitchen waiting on the stir fry Candice was cooking.

She was leaning over the counter on her stomach talking to Renji. Byakuya walked into the kitchen and saw Candice in that position. Her ass was being shown off perfectly and he could not resist. Byakuya walked behind Candice and thrust his hips into her ass, causing her to yelp. Renji's eyes widened then got lust filled.

" Candice, I can't wait very long, I am sorry," Byakuya said pushing down her short shorts and panties. Byakuya then proceed to take of his boxers. Renji came up to Byakuya and said huskily," Hope you didn't forget about me." " Never," then Byakuya pulled his boxers down all the way. Renji wasted no time in ridding himself of his pants and soon all had their bottom havles completly revealed.

" Sorry Koi," Byakuya said thrusting slowly into Candice's cunt. Surprisingly it was wet. " Candice... you are wet.. were you thinking..dirty thoughts while you were... cooking?" Byakuya panted. Byakuya wiggled his ass signaling Renji it was okay to thrust in. Renji thrust all the way into Byakuya and moaned," So... tight... can.. I move?"

" Please MOVE!," Candice yelled before Byakuya could answer. Renji pulled out of Byakuya and Byakuya pulled out of Candice. They set their pace fast and hard. Renji thrusting into Byakuya's ass made him go deeper into Candice's hot wet cunt. " Mmnn, Bya.. Ren so.. good," Candice moaned,  
pushing back against Byakuya.

" Gonna c-cum.. too.. tight," Byakuya said reaching around and feeling Candice's big breasts. With a few more thrusts all three came at the same time,  
Candice screamed Renji's name, Byakuya screamed Candice's name, and Renji screamed Byakuya.

They were all panting and when they finally caught their breathe Candice turned around and gave Byakuya and Renji a sloppy kiss. They were finished right when the stir fry was ready so they got to have hot sex and get yummy food. After they were full they took a shower and went to sleep in each others arms.

GIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGI

Cadie: So what u guys think, amazing right?

Grimmjow: How come they got some and I DIDNT!

Candice: haha we have our triad worked out :P

Renji: haha so true besides they might not even want you Grimm

Grimmjow: Shut up red!

Cadie, Candice, Byakuya, Ichigo: *sits on couch and grabs popcorn to watch fight*

Renji: you shut up bastard!

Grimmjow: i'll kill you! *chases Renji*

Renji: *stands up* You couldn't kill a kitten, pussy!

Candice: *gets off couch* o jeez it's my turn to break up the fight right?

Cadie: Yup :)

Candice: *sighs and grabs Renji and Grimmjow by the back of their shirts* Come on you two do ya always have to fight! *drags them inside and throws them on the floor*

Byakuya: Well I'm excited bout the next chapter :)

Cadie, Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow, Candice: *Sweetdrop* 


	2. Bonded Souls

~~~~~~~IN HUECO MUNDO~~~~~~~~

After Ichigo and Grimmjow had calmed down Cadie said," I am going to see if someone will spar with me." " Not likely after they heard about what you did to Noitora," Grimmjow said.

" I warned all of them not to get on my bad side," Cadie said siting down on the bed in between Grimmjow and Ichigo. " Cadie where is your hollow hole? " Ichigo asked. Cadie laughed and pulled down her pants a little.

Below where Cadie's naval should have been there was a hole about the size of Ichigo's fist. " Holly shit Cadie that is a weird place to have a hole," Ichigo said. " Sorry I can't choose where it is," Cadie said. They felt a little bit of Aizen's spiritual pressure.

" Great an espada meeting. Ichigo you are coming too just leave Zangestu here," Cadie said getting off of the bed. Grimmjow and Ichigo got off the bed and Ichigo put Zangestu under the bed.

" Okay, ready," Ichigo said following Cadie and Grimmjow out of the room. Cadie, Ichigo, and Grimmjow were the last three to show up. Grimmjow took his place beside Ulquiorra, while Cadie and Ichigo went to the front of the line.

Cadie stood between Ichigo and Baragon. " Cadie I noticed that Kurosaki-kun was not wearing the restraints, why?" Aizen asked. Cadie stepped up and said," Ichigo does not need to wear those things. He will not disobey me or anyone who is stronger than him." " Really, why don't you tell us who is stronger than him," Aizen spat.

" Probably Hanibel, Baragon, me, and you three," Cadie said. " Well he needs to take orders from everyone not just the top three espada and us," Aizen said starting to flare his spiritual pressure.

" Well I am not going to make him do that. He will not hurt anyone unless they start messing with him and if he does you can kill me, rape me, do what ever the fuck you want to me,' Cadie said crossing her arms and stepping back to her place signaling that the argument was over.

Everyone kept their mouths shut. None of them could believe that Aizen had let Cadie talk to him that way. " Everyone you heard Cadie. Do not mess with Kurosaki and he will not kill you," Aizen said.

" Also we have heard news that there are four very powerful shinigami in Karakura town and Cadie you are going to go there and kill them."

~~~~~~~~~IN THE REAL WORLD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byakuya ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. He fell to his knees at the toilet and started to throw up. IT had been four days since they had had sex and Byakuya had been throwing up for two mornings.

Candice and Renji ran into the bathroom and saw Byakuya on his knees clutching the toilet bowl like his life depended on it. Candice walked over to Byakuya got on her knees and started rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Byakuya threw up one more time in the toilet and got up. He washed off his mouth and hands then said," Sorry I did this yesterday too and I don't know what's wrong."

Candice's eyes widened and she asked," Renji did you cum inside of Byakuya the other day?" " Damn I'm sorry I forgot I was not supposed to." Renji said. " Oh my God! " Candice said. " What's wrong?" Renji asked. " Well you two are bound together and when one male cums in the other after they have been bound together will cause the male receiving to become... pregnant," Candcie explained.

" What?" Byakuya asked. He could not be pregnant. " Come on we have to get you to Kisuke's so he can check you out," Candice said. Renji grabbed Byakuya's hand and led him out the door. Candice, Renji, and Byakuya walked to Kisuke's as fast as they could.

Candice opened the door and yelled," Kisuke we need you to check on Byakuya!" Kisuke was sitting at his round, brown table. He got up and said," Follow me."

The three followed Kisuke into a back room that looked like an intensive care unit. Kisuke walked over to a bed and said," Put him on here." After Byakuya was on the bed Kisuke asked," So what has been going on?"

" He has been throwing up for two mornings. Renji and Byakuya are bound together, and Renji came inside Byakuya," Candice said. " Oh so you think he is pregnant?" Kisuke asked. Candice nodded.

" Byakuya I need you to get out of your gigai. After that I need you to take off your clothes," Kisuke said. Byakuya got out of the bed and out of his gigai. He then started taking off his clothes.

When he was only in his boxers Byakuya said," I am not going to take these off." Kisuke nodded and said, " Okay just pull them down to below your hips so they will cover your cock."

Byakuya did as he was told and then got back on the bed. Kisuke pulled out a machine and put some cold green stuff on Byakuya's lower stomach.

Kisuke put part of the machine on his stomach and started moving it around. There was a picture on a television behind Kisuke. Kisuke looked at the television and said," Yes Byakuya you are pregnant, but I can't tell how many you will be having."

" I can NOT have kids," Byakuya growled. " Byakuya having kids is not such a bad thing," Kisuke said. " But men are not supposed to have kids, women are. Wait I came inside Candice, we always do so why has she never gotten pregnant?" Byakuya asked.

" Female soul reapers can choose if they get pregnant of not," Candice said. " You are going to have the kid or kids Buyakuya so deal with it," Kisuke said.

~~~~~~~~~IN HUECO MUNDO~~~~~~~~~

" Yes Aizen-sama," Cadie said. " Good you are all dismissed," Aizen said. Cadie turned to Ichigo and said," Go into my room and don't come out until I get back."

Ichigo nodded and went to Cadie's room. Cadie opened a portal to the living world and stepped into it. Cadie stepped out of the portal and into the living world.

Cadie felt Candice's spiritual pressure coming from Kisuke's shop and went there. She opened the door and found Candice, Renji, Byakuya, and Kisuke sitting at a table drinking tea. " Hello Cadie, come sit," Kisuke motioned to a spot beside him. Cadie sat down and said," Aizen sent me here to kill you all so I have to come back bloody and cut up."

" We will do that later, but we have some news," Candice said. " Byakuya is preggers," Renji said happily. Cadie looked confused for a second, then hugged Byakuya saying," Awww, there is going to be little Byakuya's and Renji's running around."

" How long will it take?" Cadie asked. " It'll take five months," Kisuke said hiding a smile behind his fan.

~~~~~~~~IN HUECO MUNDO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo went straight to Cadie's room just as she told him. Someone opened the door and Ichigo had Zangestu in his hand. Grimmjow walked in, saw Ichigo, and said," Calm down Ichi."

Ichigo put Zangestu down and said," Sorry, but I don't trust most people here." Grimmjow shut the door and walked over to Ichigo. He pushed Ichigo down on the bed and crawled on top of him. " Why don't we have some fun while Cadie is gone," Grimmjow said thrusting his hips into Ichigo's.

Ichigo gasped when he felt Grimmjow's erection through their clothes. Grimmjow forced his lips on Ichigo's. He ground their hips together causing Ichigo to gasp, and Grimmjow slid his tounge into his mouth.

Ichigo struggled at first, but after a little while gave in. When they seperated Ichigo flipped them so he was on top. " What the hell do you think you are doing?" Grimmjow asked. " You are not seme, I am," Ichigo said grinding his hips into Grimmjow's.

" No, I am seme, because without Zangestu, you are powerless," Grimmjow said flipping them and pinning Ichigo to the bed. Ichigo struggled, but it was no use, he was stuck. Grimmjow smirked and said," See you are weaker, there forth you are the U-K-E."

Grimmjow ripped off Ichigo's shirt, and pants. He attacked Ichigo's chest, licking on every part that he could get to. Grimmjow trailed his tounge over one of Ichigo's dusty nipples. " Ahh," Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow smirked and took the bud into his mouth. He took a monment working it in his mouth while pinching the other.

He took his mouth off the bud and did the same thing to the other. After he was done, Grimmjow trailed his tounge down Ichigo's abs, tracing the well defined muscels. " Grimm..stop teasing me.. get to the.. point," Ichigo panted.

Grimmjow chuckled and put his fingers on Ichigo's lips. " Suck on them shanigami I don't wanna hurt ya too bad." Ichigo took the finger into his mouth and sucked on them eagerly. While Ichigo was sucking on Grimmjow's fingers, he was ridding Ichigo of his boxers and himself of his pants. ( Grimmjow does not wear boxers XD)

When Grimmjow thought his fingers were slick enough, he took them out of Ichigo's mouth, and placed one at his entrance. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and said," It will hurt at first, but it will get better."

He then started to push the finger in. Ichigo's inner walls clamped down on Grimmjow's finger so he started to suck on Ichigo's cock to get him to loosen up.

Ichigo was in absolute pain at first but after a little while it started to feel good. Grimmjow felt Ichigo loosen up as he stuck in a second finger. He wasted no time and started scissoring them looking for Ichigo's prostate.

" Ahh," Ichigo moaned, as something inside him was hit. " Found it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE REAL WORLD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cadie explained how Ichigo, Grimmjow, and her are bound. She also explained that in the winter war, they would be fight for Soul Society. Cadie decided instead of fight that she would use Hokkyokuguma(1) to cut herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH ICHIGO AND GRIMMJOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow continued to hit Ichigo's spot with his fingers. Once Grimmjow thought Ichigo was ready he inserted a third finger. "Mmm... Grimm," Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow smirked and took his finger out of Ichigo's ass. Grimmjow spit into his hand and slathered his cock with it.

Grimmjow put Ichigo's legs on his shoulders and slowly slid his cock all the way in. Ichigo screamed as Grimmjow's cock made it's way inside of him.

Grimmjow grunted when his cock was fully sheathed in Ichigo's tight wet heat. Grimmjow did move giving Ichigo time to adjust to his impressive cock.  
" Can I move?" Grimmjow asked.

When Ichigo nodded his head, Grimmjow slowly slid out then thrust back in, hitting Ichigo's prostate. " Ahh, Grimm," Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow took that as a sign and pulled out again, but this time he thrust in harder.

" Mmmmmm," Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow then started thrustin ghis hips in and out of Ichigo like a machine. He always hit Ichigo's sweet spot and soon they were both moaning and panting. " Grimm...God..so...good," Ichigo panted. Grimmjow thrust in as hard and as fast as he could.

Grimmjow felt his stomach start to clench and he reached around to pump Ichigo's member in time with their thrusts. " Ahmm.. Grimm..gonna cum," Ichigo moaned. " Then cum," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo spilled his seed into Grimmjow's hand and on his chest yelling," Grimmjow!" Grimmjow felt Ichigo's inner walls clam around his cock and it was too much for him; he came inside Ichigo screaming," Fuck Ichi!"

After Grimmjow had come down from his sex high he pulled out of Ichigo and fell down on the bed beside him. Ichigo gave Grimmjow a light kiss and said," Love you Grimm." " Love you too Ichi," Grimmjow said wrapping his arms around the strawberry. They both fell asleep completely forgetting that they were in Cadie's room.

~~~~~~~~~IN THE LIVING WORLD~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cadie was satisfied with how she looked. There were cuts all along her arms. Each shoulder a deep cut. Her stomach had one hole and three cuts.  
She looked horrible. Cadie waved goodbye to everyone and opened a portal to Hueco Mundo.

~~~~~~IN HUECO MUNDO~~~~~~~~~

Cadie stepped into her room and saw two lumps in her bed. She walked over to the bed adn flipped up the covers. She saw Ichigo and Grimmjow cuddled together naked. She also saw some semi-dried cum near Ichigo's entrance. " Shit!" Cadie yelled then ran to Aizen's throne room to give him a report of the events that happen in Karakura.

(1) Okay well Hokkyokuguma means polar bear and he is my zanpakto!

Candice: Our kids are gunna be so cute! Right Renji!

Renji: Hell yes I'm so excited I can't wait to be a dad :D

Byakuya (aka mommy :P ): Oh dear god child birth!

Candice & Renji: We will help you through it Taichou! *puts on determined faces*

Cadie: Good luck with that Byakuya and damn you two just can't keep your hands off of each other

Grimmjow & Ichigo: *Sleeping like Rocks*

Cadie: *sighs* oh well review please lovely reader!


	3. IM WHAT!

Yea I have not said this on anything of mine but I don't own anything and if I did you would know!

When Cadie got to Aizen's room, she bowed and said," I am sorry to disturb you Aizen-sama. I regret to tell you that I could not kill the shinigami in Karakura, they were too strong." " Cadie, how many were there?" Aizen asked. " There were four including Urahara Kisuke, and one of them is a captain," Cadie said.

" You may leave," Aizen said. Cadie bowed then left. She ran into her room and slammed the door. The noise woke Grimmjow and Ichigo up. They sat up and saw that they were still nude. Ichigo blushed and asked," Hey Cadie how's it going?" Cadie sighed and threw some boxers at Grimmjow and Ichigo.

While they were putting on the boxers Cadie asked," Grimmjow did you cum inside Ichigo?" " Yeah why?" Grimmjow said getting out of the bed, after putting on the clothing.

" Fuck! Are you sure?" Caddie asked walking up to Grimmjow and Ichigo " Yeah I am sure, why are you acting weird?" Grimmjow asked. " Well..umm Ichigo uh, you are going to get pregnant," Cadie said sitting down on the bed beside Ichigo.

" What? How the hell do you know that?" Ichigo yelled. " When two male shinigami are bound and they have sex without using a condom, the one receiving will become pregnant. Since you two are bound together and Ichigo is a male shinigami he is going to get pregnant," Cadie said folding her arms.

Grimmjow sat back down on the bed, pulled Ichigo into his arms, and said," Maybe having kids won't be that bad." " How the fuck will they come out?  
I don't have the parts for having kids," Ichigo said struggling to get out of Grimmjow's grip.

" Is there any way to stop this?" Ichigo asked giving up on his struggles. Cadie got up, slapped Ichigo in the face, and said," How the fuck could you even think about that? I know I am not having the kids, but we are all bound together so they are mine too, and you are going to have them."

Ichigo put his hand up to his cheek, where Cadie slapped him and said," But I don't want to have them. We can abort mine and get you pregnant, Cadie."

' Geez I am surprised I barley hit him. Ichigo is going to have to get over this shit,' Cadie thought. Cadie sighed and mumbled," Looks like I am going to need help."

Zangestu, Shirosaki, a polar bear with ice covering his paws, and a blue panther with white armor formed beside Cadie. Ichigo got up and asked," Why are you two here? And who are these two?"

" Ichigo this is Hokkyokuguma," Zangestu said pointing to the polar bear," He is Cadie's Zanpakto." Shirosaki pointed to the panther and said," This is Pantera, Grimmy's Zanpakto."

" We are here because Cadie called us here," Hokkyokuguma said in a rough gravely voice. He sounded like he needed to cough up something in Ichigo's opinion.

" She told us that you wanted to abort the children," Pantera said. He sounded like he was hissing while he was talking. " So am I really going to get pregnant, or is Cadie kidding?" Ichigo asked. " Yes and you are not going to abort because it will nearly kill you three if you even try," Zangestu said.

" In six months there will be little kitty-kings," Shirosaki said. " What? Six months?" Grimmjow asked. " Well shinigami men are different than women so it only takes around six months to develop a baby," Hokkyokuguma explained. " Oh well I guess that makes sense," Grimmjow said, scratching the back of his head.

" Do you know how many kids I will have?" Ichigo asked starting to change his mind about the kids. Ichigo always did like kids, but he was in shock at the fact that it would be HIM having the kids.

" Yeah, you will be ha-" Pantera was cut off by Cadie saying," No don't tell us." " Why not?" Pantera asked. " Well I kinda want to wait til later," Cadie said looking down. They all nodded and left in a poof of smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Candice, Renji, and Byakuya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their talk with Kisuke about how Candice and Renji need to get ready to take care of Byakuya the three went back to Candice's house. Once they were inside Renji hugged Byakuya and said," I can't believe we are going to have a kid!"

Byakuya smiled at Renji's happiness", I am excited as well but I am a bit... nervous," Byakuya mumbled. Candice walked into the kitchen to find something to cook for them, " Why Bya I know he's gunna be so cute! By the time he's Renji's age he'll have all the ladies after him," she said as she looked into the living room to see that Renji and Byakuya had moved to the couch. "He? and why do you say that?" Byakuya tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face. "Of course he! And how could he not be cute he'll have both of your looks," Candice said as she set noodles to boil and walked into the living room and sat at the side of Byakuya, Renji wasn't occupying.

" He will be perfect," Candice said kissing Byakuya sweetly.

~~~~~~~In Hueco Mundo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Now you see why you can't abort our babies," Cadie said right after Zangestu, Shirosaki, Hokkyokuguma, and Pantera left. " Why did you not tell me that in the first place?" Ichigo asked. " You would not listen to anything, so she knew you would not have listened to her," Grimmjow said.

" Yeah I guess I was kinda being unreasonable," Ichigo said. " It's okay," Cadie said hugging Ichigo. " Grimmjow do you want to go spar?" Ichigo asked.

" Are you crazy?! You can't go spar! What if you get hurt?" Cadie yelled. " I'll be fine, I always am," Ichigo said grabbing Zangestu. Cadie took Zangestu and said," You are pregnant! We are going to have little kids running around in six months! I am not going to let you do anything until you have the kids."

" God damn it, you're protective," Grimmjow said. " Well yeah! What if you stabbed his tummy? That would kill the kids," Cadie said going into motherly mode already. " Well there is only one thing to do now," Grimmjow said grabbing Ichigo on the bed. He was about to crawl over Ichigo when Cadie grabbed his hair and said," No you two are not going to have sex! I need to show you two something so follow me."

Cadie let go of Grimmjow's hair and left out of the room. Grimmjow starred for a few seconds then started to walk back to Ichigo. Cadie ran back into the room and started pulling Grimmjow out of the room. Ichigo followed with a smirk on his face.

After they were out of Los Noches Cadie let go of Grimmjow's hair. " Where the hell are we going?" Grimmjow asked rubbing his head. Cadie started to run. Ichigo had to use flash-step to keep up with her and Grimmjow had to use soindo to keep up.

" Damn Cadie how are you so fast?" Ichigo asked. Cadie laughed and said," I was always fast I just never tried." In about two minutes Ichigo saw a big white house. A few moments later they were at the front door.

" So what is this?" Grimmjow asked. " It is a house I discovered while I was walking around one time. It is empty so I decided to clean it because I knew we would eventually need it," Cadie said opening the door.

The three walked into a living room. It was plain. It had two love seats and a rug in the middle of the room. There was a table in the middle of the rug. To the right there was a door. They walked through the door and there was a kitchen. It had a stove, microwave, and fridge. They went back to the living room and walked down a hallway that was on the left. Down the hallway was a bathroom and an empty room. Cadie walked out of the room and said," We will stay here when the babies are born and that will be the nursery. There are two more floors, and they are both just bedrooms and bathrooms."

Grimmjow and Ichigo nodded. " So why did you not want to know how many kids I was going to have?" Ichigo asked. " Well I just want to wait until I know how many Byakuya is going to have since they will be born around the same time," Cadie said sitting down on one of the couches.

" I have a feeling it will be a lot of kids and I just want to know if I am right," Cadie said after Ichigo and Grimmjow sat on either side of her. " Do you also have a feeling about if they will be boys or girls?" Grimmjow asked. " Yeppers! I think one will be a girl and two will be boys!" Cadie said happily.

" You think I am going to have three kids?" Ichigo asked. " Yeah and the girl will be the oldest cause we are cooler," Cadie said getting up and sticking her tongue out at Grimmjow and Ichigo. " Oh so you think girls are better than guys?" Grimmjow asked. " Hell No I just think girls are cooler!" Cadie said running out of the house. Ichigo and Grimmjow got what they were supposed to do and ran after Cadie.

Candice: Hey there was no sex this chapter!

Cadie: yea i know the next one will be good ;)

Renji: It better be

Grimmjow: For once I agree with red

Byakuya & Ichigo: *whispers in Cadie's ears*

Cadie: Well that sounds like a great idea *smirks* I think the next chapter will be very interesting for Renji and Grimmjow

Renji & Grimmjow: EH?


	4. An Allience, Mornin Sickness, & Cravings

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach if I did I would be in it, Orihime and Rukia would have died, Grimmjow would not have died, and in every episode or couple of chapters there would be hot guy sex!

Cadie here! sorry this chapter took sooooo long!!!! I was like I don't want to write but as soon as I started to it came so easily. Geez I really need to be better about that. But thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!! I know this is getting really long but I think that you people should know that I am going to start skipping months so we can get to the kids as soon as I know what Grimm's and Ichi's kids are going to look like!

Candice (Zabimaru) here! excuse cadie's meaness towards rukia and ordihime!!! no flames plz! Also if WE owned bleach Ulquiorra would not have died either! Also I will bother her until she writes more i look forward to reviewing her stories XD! Also this story is really not that long :| just saying...

Grimmjow and Ichigo ran after Cadie. No matter how hard they tried they could not catch her. When she saw Los Noches Cadie came to a dead stop.  
Ichigo and Grimmjow caught up to her and stopped beside her. About one hundred feet away from them stood Ulquiorra. Cadie let all emothion leave her face and got into a fighting stance.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he said," I am not here to fight. I came to talk." Cadie stood up straight, but still had her gaurd up. She was taking no chances when it came to Ichigo's and Grimmjow's saftey. She smiled and asked," What do you want to talk about?" " Last night aizen did something very cruel to me and I am tired of it!" Ulquiorra said walking up to the three.

" I heard your conversation about Ichigo, and I would like to help you in any way possible," Ulquiorra whispered when he got to them. " How do we know you are not lying?" Girmmjow asked not trusting the emotionless bitch. Ulquiorra took out his eye and crushed particles floated around Ichigo,  
Grimmjow, and Cadie allowing them to see what Ulquiorra was talking about.

They saw Ulquiorra refusing to have sex with Aizen. Aizen then grabbed him and raped him. After Aizen came inside Ulquiorra he started cutting him with his zanpakto. Aizen kept cutting Ulquiorra for a good fifteen minutes all the while yelling that he was a worthless whore. Aizen finally left Ulquiorra broken and bleeding on the floor.

The memory faded and Ichigo hugged Ulquiorra. He stiffened, but after a few moments relaxed into the hug. " What's up with Ichi?" Grimmjow asked under his breath to no one inpaticular. " He is pregnant. Ichigo is starting to act like a mother. It is odd though because he has not had any morning sickness," Cadie said out loud.

Ichigo released Ulquorra and said," I trust him. We could also use extra help keeping Aizen off our backs too." Cadie nodded and was fixing to say something when Grimmjow cut in," wait we can't trust emo bitch!"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and said," Grimmjow remember I am stronger than you and can kill you within two seconds, so don't test me!" " Oh yeah emo bitch!? You really think you can beat me that easily? Well I got news for you I am now number five so in your fuckin' face!" Grimmjow shot back.  
Cadie sighed, walked up behind Grimmjow, and knocked him out. She slung him over her shoulder and looked at Ulquiorra and Ichigo. She smirked and started to run towards Los Noches. " We are supposed to chase her," Ichigo told Ulquiorra before flash stepping after Cadie. Ulquiorra stood there for a second then ran after Ichigo and Cadie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the real world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10:00 A.M

Byakuya ran into the bathroom and started empting his stomach of last nights meal. Renji knelt down and started rubbing soothing circles in Byakuya's back, while Candice went to go get a warm wet rag for when Byakuya was done.

After about ten minutes of throwing his guts up Byakuya grabbed the wet wrag from Candice and whipped his mouth clean. He then got up and walked to the kitchen. Renji and Candice followed after him.

Byakuya started rummaging through the cabinets. After a few minutes of searching and not finding what he was looking for Byakuya said," I want a grilled cheese sandwich with peanut butter!"

Candice and Renji looked a little shocked but soon recovered. " I'll go get the things to make it. Candice you stay here with Bya," Renji said. Candice nodded and Renji ran off to find peanut butter.

It took Renji about fifteen minutes to get back and to put it mildly Byakuya was mad. " WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!?"Bykauya roared. " There was this old lady who would not stop talking about her wonderful cats to the cashier. It took ten minutes to finally get outta that damned store," Renji said handing Candice the peanut butter.

Candice quickly started making Byakuya's grilled cheese and peanut butter sandwich thinking," It has only been three weeks! I don't know what we are going to do when it starts getting really bad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Cadie, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they got to Los Noches Cadie said," I am really surprised that Ichigo has not started having weird cravings yet, but it will come. We need to be able to go to the real world freely when he does start having cravings so Ulquiorra I am going to leave it up to you that Aizen will not know we are gone."

" Okay, and what are we supposed to do now?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo thought for a minute then said," How about us going to the real world to go see Byakuya, Renji, Candice, Orihime, Rukia, and Chad."

" Okay to the human world," Cadie said opening a portal.

* * *

Cadie: sorry this took forever to post!!!!! you can slap me in the face in your reviews if you want to! I don't really have an excuse except for school starting but that is not really one! I don't like some of my teachers and it is boring! but anyway this is just to appologize for the lateness and the shortness of this chapter I hope it will not take this long next time!

Ichigo: you took too long to write this and what about the sex scene!?

Cadie: i was lazy and I just wanted this chapter out!

Grimmjow: well you need to work harder on the sex scenes i mean i don't care about time but I need sex!

Cadie: I'll try!

Candie Renji and Byakuya: Wow you people

Cadie Ichigo and Grimmjow: What?

Candice Renji and Byakuya: *sighs* Never mind.

Kakashi and Sasuke: well you people review and if Cadie does not get her work out fast enough send her a message because she is lazy! There everybody happy now! *turns to cadie grimm and ichi*

Cadie ichi grimm: *nodds heads*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Cadie does not own bleach!

So yeah I am back with another chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cadie, Grimmjow, and Ichigo stepped out of the portal into the streets of Karakura. " So where do you think everyone is?"Ichigo asked. " Hmmm Renij Candice and Byakuya are prolly at our house so let's start there," Cadie said pointing in the direction of her house. " Isn't your house near mine?"Ichigo asked. " Yeah why?" Cadie said. " Well I want to go see my family and see how they will take this mess," Ichigo said a little worried. Cadie hugged Ichigo and said," No one will hate you because of this Ichi. And if someone is mean to you me and Grimm will kill them." " Right," Grimmjow said giving Ichigo a kiss. It was not a rough kiss with lust in it, but a soft loving kiss. " Thanks you guys," Ichigo said smilling at them. " So do you wanna see your family first or go see Candice, Renji, and Byakuya?" Cadie asked. " Ummmm how about we go see Byakuya and them I am not sure if I can deal with my dad right now," Ichigo said. " Okay let's go," Cadie said leading the way.

Once they got to Cadie's house she opened the door and yelled," Candice, Renji, Byakuya, are you guys here?" Candice came up to Cadie and gave her a hug. Grimmjow and Ichigo walded in and gave her a hug too. " So what are you guys doing here?" Candice asked. " Well we wanted to see you guys and we have some big news," Cadie said. " And what is that?" Renji asked walking into the room. " Ichi is preggers!" Grimmjow said happily.

Candice and Renji's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. " Wait back up when did this happen?" Candice asked. " Well when I came here the first time, they were in Hueco Mundo having sex and they are bound thanks to me," Cadie said. Byakuya came into the room eating some peanut butter crackers with mustard on them. " Well has Ichigo had any weird cravings uet, or morning sickness?" Renji asked.

" No" Ichigo said. " Well you still need to be checked out by Kisuke ," Byakuya said. " C'mon Ichi-chan," Byakuya said taking Ichigo's hand and walking out the front door. " Wow," Cadie and Grimmjow said following Byakuya and Ichigo. Candice and Renji just followed behind and closed the door on their way out. " So is Ichigo going to end up acting like Byakuya?" Cadie asked Candice and Renji. " Most likely," They said at the same time. They all walked to Kisuke's shop talking about what has been happening lately.

When they got to the shop Byakuya opened the door and said," Kisuke you need to check on Ichi-chan." Kisuke was sitting at a tabel drinking tea. He set his cup down and asked," What is the matter with Kurosaki-kun?" " Grimmjow knocked him up," Renji said bluntly. Ichigo blushed. " Kisuke!" Cadie yelled and tackled him. " Ummm...do i know her?" Kisuke asked in a sarcastic tone. " You don't remember me?" Cadie asked with tears in her eyes. " Cadie stop being all dramatic I was only kidding," Kisuke said hugging her back. Grimmjow and Ichigo growled at Kisuke and pulled Cadie away from him. " What's wrong with you two?" Cadie asked leaning her head on Grimmjow's shoulder.

" Well if you three are bound together then they will get jealous if another man touches you," Kisuke said. " Awwww you guys are jealous," Cadie said like she was talking to a baby. " Shut up," Grimmjow and Ichigo said crossing their arms. Cadie giggled again but when Ichigo and Grimmjow glared at her she stopped.

" Well you need to check Ichigo out and it is time for Bya's check-up too," Candice said. Kisuke nodded and said," Alright follow me." They walked into a back room that looked like a hospital room. Byakuya walked over to the long table and layed down. Candice and Renji came up and stood beside the table while Kisuke went to the other side of the table. Byakuya raised his shirt exposing his hard stomach, and Kisuke spread the gel on his stomach.  
He then took out an ultrasound machine and pressed it to Byakuya's stomach. On a screen showed a black and white fuzzy picture, but you could still see the outline of the one baby.

" So it looks like you are only going to have one baby," Kisuke said. " Do you know if it is going to be a boy or a girl?" Renji asked. " Yes it is going to be a little baby boy," Kisuke said. " I told you so and he is going to be perfect," Candice said looking down at Byakuya while hugging Renji. Kisuke whipped the gel off of Byakuya and said," Okay Kurosaki-kun it is your turn."

Ichigo nodded then got on the table. " Now I need to tell you three something important," Kisuke looked at Cadie and Grimmjow. " Since you three are bound together if one of you dies, the ones that are left will go into a coma and likely never snap out of it. If two of you die the last one remaining will die within the next hour," Kisuke said seriously. " Wow," Cadie said. " Yes it is very horrible," Kisuke said. " Has that happened to you before?" Grimmjow asked.

" No but I have known a few people that had," Kisuke said. " The person I am bound to is still alive," Kisuke said happily. " And who is this person?" Cadie asked. Kisuke looked at her with wide eyes and said," That's not important." Cadie chuckled at Kisuke, she is pretty sure who it is by the way he is acting. " What is so funny?" Kisuke asked. " Nothing," Cadie said still giggling. " Okay Kurosaki-kun will you please raise your shirt?" Kisuke asked.

" I know it is cold, but this will be over soon," Kisuke said. He quickly placed the machine on Ichigo's tummy, and on the screen it showed three little bodies. " You will be having three kids, and you have been pregnant for about three weeks," Kisuke said. " How could I have been pregnant for three weeks?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded. " Time is way different in Hueco Mundo," Grimmjow said. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and took his hand. " You will be having one baby boy and two little girls," Kisuke said happily.

Then Shirosaki and Pantera materialized. " So king, what do you think about havin three kids?" Shirosaki asked. " I am really excited!" Ichigo said with a huge smile on his face. " They are going to be a handful...." Pantera said. " But it will be worth it," Grimmjow said a small smile on his face. He could not help but be happy about this. Ichigo and him were having three kids. Oh and Cadie was in there too. But Grimmjow was not really sure what role she is going to be. " Well, I think we should head back to Hueco Mundo now so Aizen does not suspect anything," Cadie said sadly. Ichigo and Grimmjow nodded and Cadie opened a portal to Hueco Mundo. The two espada and substatute shinigami walked through the black hole after saying goodbye.

---------------------------------------- 


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty guys, I have some news. I am no longer writing The bachelor or the best of three worlds! Also I am going to re-write omg ichi and bya are preggers? Sorry, but i don't like the bachelor or the best of three worlds, the story was boring me. If it was boring me then they must have been torture for you guys! I am re-writing omg ichi and bya are preggers because I feel like I can do way better! The story is shit right now! So it will probably completely change! I have a lot to do this summer so I am not sure when I am going to get around to writing omg again but I will not forget about it! Promise! Oh and if anyone has any ideas for omg ichi and bya are preggers then please message me! I love it when I get messages from people! Oh and if you don't like the story tell me! I will try and make it better! If ya have any questions plz ask! Till next time laterz! 


End file.
